Always Right
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Takes place after The Dark Night. Blair reflects on everything that Chuck told her at the blackout and comes to a decision concerning their relationship


_The thing that always fascinated me about you. The cool exterior. The fire below._

Blair felt cold. Not just on the outside, like he had been right all along. But beneath the surface, she was just cold. It shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be right. He couldn't be right. But he was. She felt extinguished. She kissed Marcus and all she felt was nothing. The fire was gone. She wondered when it would come back.

_You can't tell me Bertie Wooster is satisfying your needs._

The whole time, all Blair could think about was him. Which was completely unjustified. Why would she be thinking of the one person who offered to have sex with her when she was with the other person that she wanted to have sex with? Or thought she did. It couldn't be those words of his that kept echoing in her mind. It couldn't be that she was still cold.

_Titles aside, a suit of armor makes for a cold bed fellow._

Blair laid back. This wasn't right, and damnit, he knew it. Flashbacks were coming back in increasing intervals. Things that she shouldn't be thinking of at the present moment. Things that should be far behind her. Things that she definitely shouldn't be longing for.

Marcus's hand didn't scorch across her shoulders, pushing down the strap of her slip. His lips didn't kiss her shoulder in something that should have been construed as chaste friendship but turned into something more. She didn't get the inescapable tremors when his hand didn't caress her through her red stockings. He wasn't slinging heinous innuendos at her. His smile was sweet, not lecherous. It was genuine, not a smirk.

She was left unsatisfied and it killed her. It killed her that he knew her so well. It killed her that he was always right. It killed her that she didn't want to be without him.

_Where does he put his hands?_

Her mind didn't usually wonder. Usually she was preoccupied with the present. Usually she was with someone else. Marcus wasn't doing it right. She had to be honest with herself. It was all in the wrong order, in the wrong places. It was the wrong hand. It was the wrong everything.

_Does he…_

Blair sat up with a start. That was it. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't be with someone who was so obviously sweet when she wanted something a lot more dangerous. Something that was dangerous because she was risking her own emotions to do this. She was going to get hurt. It was a probability. It was a probability that she ignored. She didn't care. She just wanted to be with the one person that knew her better than anyone. She wanted him.

"Blair?"

Blair just shook her head and got up. She ignored Marcus's oblivious, dull, and completely stupid expression. She reached the door leaving everything she didn't want behind.

Chuck heard a hammering on his door. He cursed himself inwardly. He should be with that brunette right now. The one he completely rejected in the back of his limo. But that limo wasn't meant for her. It never was. It was meant for someone else. Someone else who wasn't here.

That brunette would be putting out. What the hell was wrong with him? Now someone would be catching him off guard. He was alone in his suite drinking. It was pathetic.

The only thing better than that brunette would be another certain brunette who… Chuck stared mid-thought at who was standing in his doorway.

Chuck tried to restrain himself. He thought it was going to be more difficult than this. He was prepared to do some serious scheming. He was prepared to hire people to bring Blair closer to him. And yet, here she was, in his door, looking at him with… something he couldn't identify.

Blair leaned her head against the doorframe, taking in his blank expression. If he thought that he knew her, she knew that she held the same gift according to him. He showed no emotion whenever he didn't want someone to know what he was thinking. Which meant he was thinking something that he didn't want her to know about. That was good in this situation.

Chuck didn't say anything. That wasn't good in this situation. He wanted her to talk first. This time Blair wasn't going to be weak and have her heart treaded on. She just smirked up at him and pressed her way past him. An action he could relate to.

_Have sex with me._

Chuck wasn't about to take back his offer. The truth was, he wanted her. Bad. It wasn't a very hard truth to discover, but he had accepted by now that no one held appeal for him over Blair. He didn't like how her beautifully glinting eyes were boring into him. He hated how she knew him so well. It wasn't fair. He had to be in love with the girl who knew him inside and out. He opted for his usual innuendo.

"You and the lord are done already? That's not even a quarter of our record time."

Not so subtle this time. Blair sighed nonchalantly and flounced onto his bed. He didn't miss the action. He didn't miss his heart racing, either. He wasn't about to clue her into that, though.

"'The lord?'" Blair feigned confusion. "Oh… you mean the guy I left alone in my room about 20 minutes ago." Chuck raised his eyebrows. She left him? And came here? Not possible.

"I know," Blair sighed. "So surprising, and yet, here I am."

"He must have realized that cheaters can't be trusted," Chuck tested. He wanted to see if Blair was here for a fight or if she as here for… something else.

"Saying that would force you to be hypocritical, Chuck," Blair warned in a light voice. This was a time for badinage, not fighting. "And I know you wouldn't want that."

"I'm not a hypocrite," Chuck said, nearing the bed. "You can't technically be a cheater if you're not committed to anyone else."

"Really?" Blair asked. Chuck didn't like that tone. It was dangerous.

"For some reason Amelia, a certain interior designer, keeps popping into my head," Blair pretended to ponder.

"I didn't cheat," Chuck said steadily.

"I never said you did," Blair put on a forgiving smile. "The point I was just trying to make was that some people just don't have a right to judge others." Chuck smirked.

"Who's judging? That was the most entertaining blackout I've ever experienced. Up until the point where I got punched in the face."

"And yet you still were comfortable enough to ditch into your limo with that brunette skank. Some things never change."

"Was that you calling yourself a skank, or alluding to that night in the back of my limo where I pleased you so endlessly?"

"Neither," Blair quipped. "That was me alluding to your endless line of hoes. But don't beat yourself up. You tried."

Blair grinned and leaned back across his bed, stretching. Chuck tried. He really did. He didn't want to be looking at her like this when she just left him after getting punched in the face, but she was so damn irresistible.

"What are you doing here, Blair? Was the great lord a sudden disappointment that you had to come running to me? Like last time?" he asked. The banter of theirs was surely dissipating. Chuck was becoming snide. Blair returned his glare. She wasn't going to be treated like this.

"Is that what you want?" Blair asked, easing back into a sitting position. "Do you want to be a last resort? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, not so long ago, you made an offer that was pretty hard to ignore."

Chuck ignored the obvious opening for an innuendo. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to believe that she was really here for him. He just didn't think he was worthy of that sort of thing. Blair made him want to be worthy.

"So what changed?" Chuck asked the pressing question. "Did he refuse to sleep with you or something? Did you want to come here for a sure thing?" Blair didn't like how Chuck had to demean himself like that. She loved him so much and he couldn't even see it.

"No," Blair shook her head. "I refused him."

Chuck couldn't suppress his surprise this time. Then what was she doing here? She had someone, what did she want with him?

"So what was the problem? What was so offputting that his title couldn't hold your attention?" Blair eased off the bed and walked cautiously towards him. Chuck tightened. He hated not seeing things coming. He had absolutely no idea what she was going to say next.

"The answer to that is easy," Blair said. Her voice was so quiet that he had to walk towards her to hear her correctly.

"Yes?" Chuck prompted.

"He wasn't you."

_You are disgusting and I hate you._

_Then why are you still holding my hand?_

Chuck looked down at her. This was ridiculous. It was ridiculous how he wanted her so much. It was ridiculous that she was here after everything. It was ridiculous how he wanted to throw her down this very instant.

Chuck looked away from her penetrating gaze. Her heart sank. He was going to reject her. Again. Even after what happened in her bedroom.

"Well I am so glad I won over an insufferable prick," said Chuck sarcastically.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He felt like he just needed to win this one. She wasn't making it easy. Or she was making it very easy. She was giving herself to him, something he had longed for as soon as the chopper took off. Something he was cursing himself for.

"So tell me something, Chuck," Blair snapped back dangerously. "Where's the whore you took in your limo? Did you just finish the job right there, like what you do when you want to get it over with, or was it right back to her place?"

Chuck felt stung. How could she think that what happened between him and Blair in his limo almost a year ago meant nothing to him? It was something he relived constantly in his dreams. It was something that he would never take back, no matter how many black eyes or insults were thrown at him.

"And here I thought you were here for me," Chuck said spitefully instead. Blair pursed her lips in frustration.

"And here I thought you weren't indecisive. I guess I'm not as desirable as I was 2 hours ago."

Chuck wished she would stop. How could she be so insecure when she was the most beautiful? It might have something to do with the status they were right now, but Chuck just wished he could be with her.

Blair was looking away, but she knew immediately when he neared her. His body heat radiated off of him. Her adrenaline spiked. She wondered how it was possible to feel so strongly about someone who she new completely and had been with more times than she owned designer dresses.

"Don't think that," Chuck warned in his dark and now low voice. "Ever."

Blair wasn't sure how it happened. It didn't seem possible that she had blacked out and the next moment she was pressed against a wall.

_I thought you said you were better._

_I am. Just not for you._

"What you said before," Blair interrupted. Chuck broke away, feeling apprehensive. He couldn't take her leaving. He had her and he never wanted to let go.

"You said only once."

Chuck remembered. He said that he only needed to sleep with her once.

"I thought I could be with you and then just leave," Chuck admitted. "Now I know that's not an option. I could never leave the person I love. Now matter how much I've tried to deny it. I know it's true."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he found his clothes suddenly on the floor, silk sheets twisted underneath him.

Blair pressed her lips fervently to his. She could feel the desperation thrumming in her ears. She didn't know how she could have survived without him for so long.

Chuck's urgent hands untangled her from her constraining dress that was in his way. Feelings from earlier that night came back full-force. He felt as desperate as he had before. He felt as urgent. He tasted her like he might not have another chance.

Chuck felt her purr against him, like she used to do. He didn't muse over the fact that he had conceded. Blair didn't muse over the fact that Chuck was winning. When she looked back on the night, none of it mattered. It only mattered that she was with him again, like she had longed for all summer. It didn't matter that he had been right all along. Everything he had said that night was completely true. He knew her better than anyone. He was always right about her.


End file.
